Enemy Mine
"Enemy Mine" is the sixth episode of Season Nine, and the 131st overall episode of The Jumping Ground. It first aired on October 19, 2005. Synopsis A group of professional miners hired by SG-11 is attempting to mine Naquadah on P3X-403 and have alarmed a number of native Unas, after they were provoked on their sacred ground. The only hope for a truce is for Lance to bring Chaka to 403. However, the Tau'ri military do not wish an alliance. Plot After being on the planet P3X-403 for three months, Martin Edwards, a expert miner who is in charge of the survey operation on the planet, is informed that they have found a significant amount of Naquadah deposits which could be mined to meet The Pentagon's need for the production of BC-303s and battle cruisers. However shortly after this discovery, Ritter, a member of Edwards's team mysteriously goes missing while conducting some geological surveys. SG-1 is called in to help with the search and rescue mission of the missing member. Lance after having examined some mining artifacts that Edwards' team had found while working on the planet informs the team that the mining instruments were used by Unas. Lance recommends to Edwards that he shut down the operation saying that there still could be Unas on the planet and they may be responsible for Ritter's disappearance. Edwards refuses to listen to Lance's suggestion. PuffPuff, while leading a search party for Ritter and accompanied by Rob, Melvin, Toad, Jimmy and Douglas, finds him dead hanging up on a wooden structure used by the Unas to ward off their enemies, as well as catching up with Lance. Edwards, after having recovered Ritter's body, gives the order to find the Unas responsible for the lieutenant's death much to the objection of Lance. The experience of seeing Ritter's corpse causes Douglas to throw up, much to Melvin's disgust. During the search the Unas attack the group. Both sides are taking casualties. Puff, while fighting, is knocked down by an Unas. However, before the Unas can finish Puff off Lance speaks to the Unas in his own tongue. The Unas then shouts out to his fellow Unas and they flee into the woods. Edwards argues that they should go after the Unas but Puff tells them they should head back to Stamford Gate. Back at Stamford Gate, Edwards is informed by General Maurice Vidrine who is in charge of the BC-303 production (possibly also commander of the Air Force Space Command) that the Pentagon wants his team to head back to P3X-403 and commence mining operations. Lance convinces the General that with the help of Chaka, an Unas that Lance has met previously, they would be able to settle the Unas problem peacefully, as this is their world after all. The General reluctantly agrees, but tells Lance that if the negotiations fail, Edwards is permitted to use lethal force to get the Naquadah. Back on the planet, Lance with the help of Chaka manages to communicate with the Unas. Lance finds out that the area that they were in was sacred to the Unas because that is the place where they were slaves to the Ori and where they rose up against them to defeat them and end their slavery. Clyde informs Edwards about this and tells him that they shouldn't begin mining there. However the Colonel tells Lance that they aren't going anywhere because they have just found a solid deposit of Naquadah which weighs 53,000 metric tons. After discussing the situation with Space Monitor Paul Callaghan, Lance reports back through a video transmission to Stamford Gate. Vidrine tells him that they need the Naquadah and that the Unas will have to be tranquilized and relocated. Lance asks if he can work something out with the Unas instead. The General gives him 24 hours. Lance and Chaka begin further consultation with the Unas tribe's Alpha Male Kor Asek, who also revealed that several of his people were killed by the Aether. They eventually come to the understanding that if the Unas mine the Naquadah for them that Earth will provide them with food. While Lance is in negotiations with the Unas, he tells them that they must negotiate with the humans or they will relocate them. The Unas counteracts with, no they cannot, and if they try they will relocate the humans, as they have many tribes. When Lance asks how many tribes, he's surprised as to quite how many tribes there are on the planet. He immediately tries to contact the team not to do anything rash, just as he hears gunfire. He runs over towards the gunfire and finds a dead Unas that another miner, Duncan Menard had killed thinking it was trying to attack him. Lance informs the soldier that he was only wanting to get a necklace that he had lost in the previous fight with the search party that was located by the soldier that had killed him, in reality he was only walking towards him. The rest of the Unas hearing the gunfire gather together to attack the party. Edwards tells Lance, "Let them come, we'll be ready for them", and lifts up his weapon. However Lance tells Edwards that he would not stand a chance since there are many more Unas than he thinks; they'll never stand a chance. They immediately head back to the camp and start preparing to evacuate through the Groundbridge. While they are doing this the Unas surround the camp. The Unas show their true numbers and the Stamford Gate personnel realize they are heavily outnumbered and are no match to fight all of them. The Unas' leader comes down to the party and Lance tries to make him understand that there doesn't have to be any bloodshed and that they can work together. Much to 'thick-skulled' and 'Unas-racist' Edwards's surprise, Lance eventually manages to negotiate with the head Unas an even better agreement. As the Unas insist that as part of their contract, they will mine the Naquadah and send it to Earth, whilst they in turn would receive food supplies from the humans. Thus they become allies in the fight against the Ori. Category:The Jumping Ground Episodes Category:Season 9 (The Jumping Ground) Category:Episodes focusing on Lance Category:Episodes about race Category:Episodes without Zowie